Miners Union of Lovia
The Miners Union of Lovia was founded in 1956 by overworked miner Jeremy H. Miller. He quit his job at the Hurbanovan Mining beacuse of the "overworked, underpaid and unconstitutional" working conditions of the mines. The union protects all miners and is the biggest union in Lovia. The leader of the Union is George Keme a Labour Congress member. Since the Labour Party's founding in 2011 it was the first union to become affiliated. The Union stayed affiliated until the Labour Party's closing. Hurbanovan Mining Jeremy stated that current mining director Close Hrád of Hurbanovan Mining took out 1,378 life insucrance polices on workers that had died during his reign as Director of Hurbanova Mining. In 1957 the union grew to 2,000 Lovians the union sued Hurbanova Mining on 26 accounts including, Racial Discrimination, un-healthy work conditions and other serious charges. 120 miners were fired which also fired up the lawsuit. The case took an enitre year to settle in which the union and workers won 5.2 Million dollars. Hrád was fired three days later. Hurbanova Mining for the first, time the union voted to elect Director Ronald Ealdeast who highered the minium wage by a dollar and a-half form two dollars to three-fifty. Ronald was elected to five two year terms but the Hurbanova Mining found out that he wrongfully rigged the vote. He was moved out of office one year later in 1967. The "facts" that Hurbanova Mining found were later found to be fake in 1980. The mine later re-voked the unions voting right in late 1967. In 1980 the Hurbanova Mining layed-off 200 workers in a three day lawsuit the union saved 10 jobs and got the worker there director voting rights back. In 2002 Hubanovan Mining threaten to lay off 200 workers if the union didn't aggree that the voting rights should be re-voked. In a lawsuit that lated until 2008 Jan Hamer a representative of the Union and Director of HM, closed the arguement, in 2009 when Oos Wes Ilava became director closed down the entire operation with no chance of court review but did pay the workers a substainal ammount. EHMC In 1965 the Emerald Highlands Miners Comapny or EHMC was founded the company also faced a lawsuit like Hurbanova Mining for bad health conditions and bad work pay, the union and workers won only 1 million dollars out of 33 million dollars even though the mine failed 49 health and work conditions. The EHMC in 1974 cut 500 out of there 2000 workforce for short-term profits and worked the remaining workers twice as hard. The union sued for unemployment and wrongfully firing them. The jobs were not saved but won only 3000 dollars for 500 workers. In 1998 the EHMC layed-off 300 workers, the union saved 20 jobs and sent them to the Lovian State Mine. In 2000 the EHMC closed down laying-off a total of 600 more workers, against restrictions they didn't pay them the money the workers were entitled to. The Miners Union sued for 10 million dollars from the CEOs and Directors of EHMC for raising there salary to high, bad work conditions that could have killed them, and not paying them. Out of the 10 million sued for they won 9.8 Million dollars. Lovian State Mine In 1972 a small mine called the Lovian State Mine was sued by the union for 6 million dollars but had a plea bargin for 2 million dollars. The mine is still around today and considered safe and located 14.5 miles off Drake Town. Noble Southern Mine In 2008 Noble Southern mine in Clave Rock was founed as a gold mine with 200 workers, the Noble Southern Mine was founded by Jeremy Miller's grandson Casey Miller. The mine has never had a problem with the union and the union has called the mine "The safest best mine in the world." Noble Northern Mine The Noble Northern mine was founded in 2008 with Jermey H. Miller's other grandson, Thomas F. Miller. The mine is only four miles wide and six miles long. The mine has only 25 workers and they specialize in mining Gold and a very small ammount of Coal. The Miners Union of Lovia considers this mine safe and is very good for highering mainly workers 25 and younger. Ferguson Silver Company A rival mine in Clave Rock that specialzied in silver mines was founded in 2009 by Hurbanovan Minings Director from 1908-1923, Peter Ferguson's Great Grandson Sal Ferguson. The company is called Ferguson Silver Company. The company also mines Coal. East Hills Mining Also a small mine of 25 workers was founded on the border of Oceana, three miles away from East Hills was founed by George Jackson an entrpeauer. The mining company is called East Hills Mining and is currently highering. Mining Laws In 2008 Oceana State Law stated the Mining law which was the first mining acts but did not protect the workers rights but the comanies rights. Mines in Lovia The MUL does it's inspections year-round and puts out numbers every few months, the highest ranking from the Union is given a 30 dollar reward to all the workers. Union Mining Directors * 1956-1967 - Jeremy H. Miller - Former Miner * 1967-1980 - Henry Wise - Public Defense Attorney * 1980-1985 - Kelly K. Cooper - Former EHMC Director * 1985-1994 - Neil Wes - Former Miner and Lawyer for people injured on the job * 1994-2000 - Harrison Cane - Former Miner * 2000-2009 - Peter McCon - Former Miner and former director of EHMC * 2009 - Present - Dean Enan - Former Miner and advocate for the homeless Headquarters * 1956-1987 Hurbanova Oceana * 1987-Present 'Oceana Mining Headquarters 'Drake Town Oceana * 2005-Present 'Sylvania Mining Headquarters 'Clave Rock [[Sylvania]] A mine not rated? Then please report it on our talk page and we will unionize and inspect the entire plant. Thanks!﻿ Category:Mining Category:Union